Una sincera cena
by BeautifulFullMoon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cunado reunes a la orden del fénix, el trio de oro, los maestros de Hogwarts y un tazón de ponche?


Una sincera cena

Grimauld Place era algo caótico y tenebroso, pero exceptuando las pinturas que te gritan majaderías, el color oscuro de las paredes, la tétrica vista de las cabezas cercenadas de elfos domésticos en las escaleras y toda esa mala vibra proveniente de la casa, el ambiente se sentía ligero y acogedor en la cocina con toda la orden reunida, lo que incluía algunos profesores de Hogwarts, la familia Weasley completa y unas cuantas caras familiares como Tonks o Moody.

Dumbledore les había pedido a todos que se relajaran y se reunieran en la sede de la orden para celebrar navidad, la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados en la gran mesa de madera los gemelos Weasley, Harry, Remus y la señora Weasley acarreaban comida desde las alacenas hacia el centro de la mesa, mientras Ginny y Hermione terminaban de poner cubiertos en cada lugar.

El murmullo de las conversaciones llenaba el aire de sonidos junto con el tintinear de los adornos navideños, en sí, todo estaba reluciente, días antes, todos los habitantes de la casa se dieron la tarea de dejar el lugar impecable para esa fecha tan especial. Hubo regaños, golpes, felicitaciones, estiradas de oreja, en fin, todo lo normal con la presión de tener tan cerca la fecha.

―Muy bien todos tomen asiento, Dumbledore dijo que tal vez no podría llegar a tiempo para cenar, pero que estaría aquí a media noche para convivir con todos —Hablo la señora Weasley haciendo que todos tomaran sus lugares excepto los gemelos que aún estaban del otro lado de la cocina cargando una jarra de jugo de calabaza el de la izquierda y un enorme tazón de ponche el de la derecha.

―Por aquí muchachos, pongan el ponche al centro ―les dijo su padre a ambos ―y la jarra por allá ―menciono señalando el otro extremo de la mesa.

―Claro pa' ―Contesto uno de los gemelos con una sonrisa mientras el otro se dirigía rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa, con un movimiento de varita el señor Weasley sirvió el ponche a todos los invitados.

―Muy bien ―dijo la matriarca Weasley poniéndose de pie en su lugar ―Sirius cariño, esta es tu casa, quieres hacer los honores ―preguntó mientras todos se ponían de pie y levantaban su vaso.

―Claro Molly ―Sirius con un ligero carraspeo levantó su brazo derecho poniendo al frente su vaso son ponche ―Agradezco a todos por su presencia esta noche, sé que algunos preferirían estar en algún otro lugar, pero con la amenaza más que inminente de Quién-ustedes-saben debemos estar unidos en estos tiempos de oscuros, pero olvidemos eso por un par de horas y disfrutemos esta ocasión para estar unidos. Salud ―Levanto el vaso y todos al mismo tiempo bebieron del ponche

―Bien, bien, ahora todos a sentarse y disfrutar la comida, que no pase seis horas en la cocina solo para que se le queden viendo ―Replico Molly poniéndose un poco colorada al haber sido tan sincera con sus palabras.

―Claro que nos comeremos todo, cocinas mucho mejor que mi madre, amo toda tu comida por eso vengo tan seguido ―Respondió Tonks en voz alta sonriendo y sirviéndose papas asadas en su plato.

―No te preocupes cariño, todos sabemos que pones tu mayor esfuerzo en preparando la comida, sabes que nos encanta y te lo agradecemos ―El señor Weasley felicitó.

―Claro, gracias a todos, espero sea de su agrado.

El silencio cayó alegremente en la mesa mientras el barullo de platos, vasos y cubiertos llenaba la habitación con todos pidiendo que les alcanzaran algo o sirviéndose en sus platos.

―Nymphadora, pásame las alas de murciélago por favor ―Pidió amablemente Charly Weasley mientras el cabello morado de Tonks cambiaba a un rojo intenso al voltear a verlo.

―Charles deja de llamarme por mi nombre, soy Tonks ―replicó furiosa.

―Me encanta molestarte y es tu culpa por permitirme llamarte por tu nombre ―Sonrió el domador de dragones recibiendo el platón con la comida solicitada.

― ¡He! ¿Porque Charly te puede decir Nym... ee... por tu nombre Tonks? ―Se corrigió rápidamente Fred al ver la mirada furiosa de la chica en su dirección.

― ¡Sí!, no es justo nosotros llevamos casi un año tratando de llamarte así y nos maldices ―finalizó la oración George.

―Tonks perdió una apuesta con Charly cuando estábamos en Hogwarts ―Hablo tranquilamente Bill del otro lado de la mesa, todos estaban al pendiente de su conversación ―Le prometió que le daría lo que él quisiera como recompensa

―Y sigo lamentando el día que se me ocurrió hacer eso, me pidió llamarme por mi nombre sin que tomara represalias.

―Ya no seas infantil prima, que pensara Remus de tu comportamiento, le gustan más las seriecitas ―Hablo Sirius desde la cabecera sonriendo maliciosamente.

Por su parte, Remus empezó a toser el ponche que estaba bebiendo, mientras el señor Weasley le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, Tonks en su lado de la mesa paso de un rojo intenso en su cabello a un rosa claro junto a sus mejillas.

― ¡Sirius! -Reclamo Remus.

― ¿Qué?, eso es cierto ¿No? ―Se defendió.

― ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ―Rogó Tonks removiéndose incomoda en su lugar.

―No seas aburrida prima.

―Sirius no es divertido que avergüences a Tonks de ese modo, aunque sean familia ―Regaño Molly.

―Tiene razón, es navidad debemos estar unidos no avergonzándonos mutuamente ―el señor Weasley abogó a favor de su esposa.

―Solo estas de su lado porque es tu esposa ―aportó Kingsley sentado al final de la mesa entre Bill y la profesora McGonagall.

―No Kingsley, déjalos, es lo más divertido que escucharemos esta noche ―Moody habló con su sonrisa torcida viendo con su ojo mágico viendo en todas direcciones deteniéndose de vez en cuando en el centro de la mesa.

― ¡Para mí no es divertido! ―grito Tonks poniéndose de pie y golpeando con los puños la mesa, su cabello nuevamente de color rojo fuego.

―No te enfades Tonks, ellos ya van a cambiar de tema ¿cierto? ―Minerva los observo y todos se sintieron como si hubieran sido pillados haciendo una travesura.

―Me sentí de nuevo de once en clase de transformaciones ―exclamo cabizbajo Charly mientras volvía a pasarle la charola de comida a Tonks para que la pusiera en su lugar en la mesa.

―Pero aun no sabemos cual fue la apuesta ―Chillo Ron con la boca llena sin darse por enterado del bochorno de la metamorfomaga y el licántropo en la mesa.

―No hables con la boca llena Ron, es asqueroso ―Ginny regaño haciendo caras de asco.

―Fue una tontería sin sentido en realidad ―Mencionó Tonks sentándose de nuevo aun con el cabello rojo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―Preguntó Bill curioso.

―Yo... emm... no quiero hablar de eso, fue algo que no tiene importancia.

―Claro, sin importancia ―se burló Charly riendo.

―No tienes derecho a burlarte porque fue tu culpa en primer lugar, si no fuera por ti yo no habría tenido que sacar a todos esos testrals de su establo ―Volvió a ponerse de pie Tonks enojada.

―Un momento, ¿estás diciendo que el incendio de su tercer año fue provocado por ustedes?

Tonks y Charly palidecieron al ser descubiertos, ambos miraron primero hacia McGonagall lívidos y después hacia Molly Weasley llenándose de una sensación de terror indescriptible, todos en la mesa tragaron duro al ver la cara de furia de la mujer.

―Fue un accidente mamá, te lo juro, además ayudamos con las reparaciones ―se intentó defender Charly

―Esto no se queda así Charles, vamos a tener una charla muy seria jovencito los tres en la sala al terminar la cena.

― ¿Tres? -preguntó Tonks.

―Tu no, me encargare personalmente de decirle a tu madre lo que ocurrió, dejaron a unas pobres criaturas sin hogar, además de todo el daño provocado a la escuela.

―No, ella no debe enterarse, ni siquiera se porqué dije eso.

―Muy tarde jovencita.

―Vamos Molly, ellos están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron, además no paso a mayores, solo fue un establo a lo que entendí, así que, sí ayudaron a reconstruir ya pagaron por lo que hicieron ―Trató de ayudar a su sobrina Sirius

―Sirius, tu no deberías tratar de ayudar gente, hiciste cosas peores siendo adolescente ―Remus intervino

―No comparadas contigo Lupin ―Arrastro las palabras Snape sentado (estratégicamente) al otro lado del comedor

―No te atrevas a reclamarle nada a Remus maldito grasiento, si no fuera por ti el seguiría siendo profesor, fue tu culpa haberte metido donde no te llaman cuando éramos estudiantes ―Sirius se puso de pie varita en mano mientras le gritaba a Severus

―Claro, a ti que te importa lo que los demás sientan, mientras no te afecte todo esta bien, pero si alguien intenta defenderse de algo muestras las garras ―la varita de Severus apuntaba al otro lado de la mesa directo a Black.

―Vamos, deja de ser un maldito cobarde y dile a Lupin quién me llevo a esa trampa bajo el Sauce boxeador para que un hombre lobo me matará.

Varios jadeos se escucharon en la mesa al enterarse de lo sucedido entre los merodeadores y Snape.

― ¿Sirius... es cierto lo que dice el profesor Snape? -La voz de Harry se escuchó queda y quebrada.

―Yo... si, pero...

―Pero nada Black, que tu hermano haya seguido los pasos inculcados por tu oscura familia no te daba derecho a querer juzgarnos a todos como mortífagos. Ni siquiera había planeado serlo de no ser tu culpa y la de Potter, haberme quitado a la única amiga que tenía y las humillaciones a las que me sometieron fueron suficientes para tomar odio hacia ustedes y decidir aliarme con Regulus Black en las filas de Lord Voldemort.

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio ante tales declaraciones, Sirius y Severus apuntándose directamente con sus varitas de extremo a extremo de la mesa, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Y de repente uno de los dos estalló, el movimiento fue tan rápido que nadie supo de que varita salió el primer hechizo, pero ambos rebotaron en un escudo que apareció de la nada en medio de la mesa.

―En nombre de todo lo sagrado, ¿qué esta sucediendo aquí? ―La poderosa voz de Dumbledore interrumpió el silencio

―Él fue lo que paso... ―Gritó cabreado Severus

―Infeliz, tú eres quien empezó todo esto llevándote a mi hermano al lado oscuro, por tu culpa...

―Basta los dos, este no es el lugar para discutir estos asuntos, están asustando a los niños y son temas que ni siquiera deberían salir a relucir ―Se acercó a la mesa y con un conjuro limpio el desastre que los hechizos rebotados causaron, notando algo extraño en un cuenco en particular ― ¿Qué es esto? ―Preguntó señalando el tazón del venteo de la mesa sin dejar de vigilar a los dos magos listos para sacarse los ojos en cuanto les dieran oportunidad.

―Es el ponche navideño de Molly ―Respondió Moody

―Alastor, ¿por qué no evitaste que lo bebieran?

―No creí que se saliera todo de control tan fácilmente, todo estaba siendo tranquilo, nadie se dio cuenta de la poción de la verdad, deberían ser más sigilosos con lo que comen y beben "siempre alerta" se los he dicho miles de veces, pero hacen caso omiso a las advertencias.

―Supongo que ustedes tienen algo que ver con esto ―Giro a ver a los gemelos Weasley

―Eeh nosotros no pensamos que se pondrían tan mal ―Respondió Fred

―Solo era una pequeña broma ―Terminó George

―Ustedes pusieron... Fred y George Weasley, están castigados de por vida, esto es demasiado incluso para ustedes dos.

―Mamá solo fue un... ―Hablaron al unísono

―A callar los dos ―Agarró a cada uno de la oreja y se los llevo arrastrando escaleras arriba mientras Dumbledore tranquilizaba a los demás en el comedor.


End file.
